Alone
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Heavy spoilers for Captain America: Civil War. Couple missing Nat/Clint scenes


Title: Alone  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Civil war  
category: missing scene 

Walking away from the Avengers had been one of the toughest decisions Clint Barton had ever made. It was something he'd thought long and hard about. S.H.I.E.L.D was all he'd ever known and with that gone he'd found family with the Avengers. After Ultron the Avengers had started to splinter Clint had hoped that was only temporary. The Accords had proved that wrong. Retiring had also fulfilled a promise to his wife and children. He'd be able to watch his kids grow into amazing adults. He'd also fulfill a promise to Laura about being old and gray and sitting in rockers on the front porch. Clint had seen it in her eyes after New York that his wife had never thought he'd commit to those promises. It'd been her greatest fear to outlive him. New York had almost made that fear a reality.

So far retirement wasn't too bad Clint thought as he maneuvered through the first floor of the house. Made vacation plans with the kids, and got a new list of projects to work on for the house The small tv in the kitchen had been left on most likely by his son. Clint entered the room and walked over to turn it off it was then he saw what was on the screen. The breaking news headline made his blood run cold as ice. Quickly he turned the volume up manually not bothering with hunting down the remote.

 _"The much anticipated signing of the Sokovia Accords has turned to tragedy."_ The brunette thirtish female newscaster reported solemnly. _"The UN building in Vienna was bombed just as the meeting was getting underway. At this moment we do not know casualties but the number is expected to be high. Rumors are flying that King T'Chaka is among the dead..."_

Clint leaned numbly back against the kitchen island staring at the images of the screen. A news helicopter flew over the destroyed building sending back pictures of the destruction. As he watched Clint thought back to his phone call with Nat the day before.

 _"I'm heading to Vienna for the signing."Nat had informed him quietly. "Still think this is the best way to give us a fighting chance. Steve isn't on the same page."_

Clint had heard the underlying sadness in his friend's voice. He knew her standing with Stark hadn't been easy for her. They were both trying to keep things as they had been Clint had thought it was a band-aid method but didn't see other options. Now he was wishing he'd tried to talk her out of it. Maybe gone to Vienna might have been able to save a few people. Now Clint could only pray that one of the most important people in his life was alive.

Pulling out his phone Clint saw it'd accidentally been set to silent. There was two voicemails and three texts. He quickly went through the voicemails none were from Nat or Stark. One was from Sam and two from Wanda asking if he had heard anything. The texts were from Sam too. Clint cleared the screen and hit Nat's speed dial he cursed when it went straight to voice mail. He ended the call and dialed Stark and got the same. Finally he tried Steve and the result was triplicate. Clint's grip tightened around the phone and he forced himself to relax. Not being able to reach them didn't mean anything. Phone lines could be down or tied up. The news caught his attention once more.

 _"...we have just received intel from the combined terrorist task force. The prime suspect in today's bombing is the former Hydra agent known as the Winter Solider. James Buchanan also known as Bucky Barnes is considered extremely dangerous. If you see him do not approach please contact the authorities..."_

"Damn it."Clint cursed as he watched the image of Barnes appear on the screen.

There was no mistaking that familiar face. Even before Clint was friends with Rogers he'd seen Barnes in dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D reports and wanted lists. The last time Barnes had surfaced it'd ended in bloodshed as well and nearly cost Fury his life. Clint's free hand balled into a fist and the coldness spread from his spine to his gut. If Nat was dead...Barnes was his there was no other option. She deserved justice.

Over the years in S.H.I.E.L.D there'd been rumors of the mind control that Hydra had put Barnes through. He was more of a ghost than a man. After his own experience with Loki Clint knew all too well the horrors of not being able to control your actions. Rogers believed there was still some of his friend buried deep under the layers of monster. Still believed Barnes was salvageable. Clint was living proof that control like that could be broken.

If the mind control was true and Barnes was as human as Rogers believed than Clint would go the ones pulling Barnes strings. Hydra would pay for Vienna. Clint just prayed he wouldn't be burying part of his family. The Avengers had been lucky over the years Clint just didn't want to believe that after everything that luck had run out. With a sigh Clint realized all he could do for now was wait. He shut the tv off and left the kitchen. 

* * *

When Natasha Romanoff finally had a few seconds alone after the bombing she automatically reached for her cell phone. She'd never been the fancy purse type but had found a simple shoulder bag necessary at times. Hers on this trip had been a simple black leather with a thin strap. It had somehow survived the chaos and had been fairly easy for her to find afterwards. Another miracle for the day was that not only had her cell phone survived but it worked. The screen was intact as well. Natasha knew Tony was busy informing the other Avengers that they were alright but she had requested to make one of the calls. One call to a man who never quite fit any traditional definition.

When Clint Barton had made that decision all those years ago in Budapest it had changed both their lives. She had thought with the Red Room that she'd been part of a organization. Perhaps not one that anybody could call family by any stretch of the term but still one that took care of it's own. When Clint had come into her life Natasha had realized how alone she had been. With Clint and S.H.I.E.L.D she had grown to learn what friendship really was. What family really was. Now that she was alone Nat wanted to reach out to that one person who would make things right again. The one person who even in retirement was the first she wanted to call. Her hands still shaking slightly from the adrenaline wearing off Nat dialed a familiar speed dial. Clint answered on the second ring.

"I'm coming out there."Clint stated without preamble.

"You don't have to."Natasha replied quietly. "I'm okay...Tony's okay."

"You're my partner..."Clint began.

"You're retired."Nat admonished as she leaned her head against the cement wall she was leaning against and closed her eyes. "You don't have a partner any more."

"Like hell."Hawkeye replied gruffly. "You're family, Tash...always be my partner, always be family. Somebody took a shot at you; that's my business."

"We may need you at some point but not now."Nat said softly as she opened her eyes. "I just wanted...wanted to be the one to tell you we were okay."

"Thank God for that."Clint commented with a sigh. "Losing Coulson was bad enough...when I saw the news, Nat..."

Natasha swallowed hard knowing what Phil Coulson had meant to her partner. Mentor, tutor, brother, friend all in one. He'd become that to Natasha too. For Clint it'd been a double edged blow dealing with the after affects of Loki's mind control and the grief of Coulson's death. The Avengers had been stronger after that; become closer.

"I'll call again as soon as I can."Nat promised as she moved away from the wall. "If it's true and Barnes is involved things could go sideways really quick."

"You really think Steve can bring him in?"Clint asked surmising the next obvious step as he always did.

"He thinks he can. I'll look out for him as always."Natasha promised.

"If this splits the Avengers..."Clint began.

"It won't."Nat argued even though she didn't believe it. "I've got to go but I'll call you soon."

"Watch your back."Clint warned.

"Always."Nat replied as she ended the call.

Putting the phone back in her pocket Natasha was feeling better. She knew the bumps and bruises from the bombing would ache for days as they always did. No hearing Clint's voice had set the world right once more. He had always been friend, partner and family. Most importantly Clint Barton had been her touchstone when the world got cold and ugly. With the Avengers on uncertain ground she'd needed that more than ever; to know she wasn't alone.

end


End file.
